TEN ON TEN: MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ
by iCrazyPopsicle
Summary: Hey! This is my first fanfic:Michael Moscovitz's take on Ten On Ten. I wanted to start from the first but...  I want to start writing a novel soon, what genre should I start with? I like descriptive writing, if that helps. Suggest something for me! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Michael sighed and looked at his watch. Four hours till he landed. How would he survive it? He ran his fingers through his brown, floppy hair and straightened his sports jacket. He was going to be _home_. Finally! He would see his parents, his sister, and… Mia. He had dreamt about her every night in Japan. Squatting alone in his small apartment, having single plates of food delivered, wondering if he hadn't fallen for Mia, if he had gotten over her, if he hadn't kept alive that tiny ember of hope, would there would have _two _plates delivered to his apartment? He had been invited, certainly, to many clubs and parties by his co-worker, Midori. Speaking of which… he swiveled his head round to see her in lip-lock with the bulky Tae-Kwon-Do star who had come to drop her off.

He envisioned Mia: her silky brown hair that he had often run his hands through, her big doe-like eyes that widened in surprise, the small, soft sighs she gave out when she rested her nose on his neck, breathing in deeply, running her hands up and down his back. He opened his phone, and looked at the screensaver: it was a picture he had taken with Mia in his dorm-room at Columbia. She was smiling happily, and looked unlike the pictures he had seen of her and her new boyfriend-J.P. He knew it was a possibility, of course, when he had seen her dancing with him at the party he had at his parents' place two years ago. He had seen the kiss she was about to give him on his cheek, when he turned his head at the last minute… on purpose? Whatever it was, Michael knew J.P. wasn't right for Mia, because despite Boris' updates, telling him that they seemed so happy that it was likely they would get married and that Michael should give up, Mia didn't look happy. Michael had put his phone on Google Alerts for Mia and saw so _many _pictures of her and J.P. out on dates. How did the press always seem to know where they were going? He supposed that they would gain more attention as a celebrity couple: a princess dating the son of a wealthy producer, as opposed to a princess dating a lowly college boy. The pictures he had seen, he was pleased to see, didn't show Mia looking as happy as she had looked with Michael. She had lost that sparkle she had, the soothing smile she always gave him. Not that he didn't want her to be happy. But of course, he wanted her to be happy _with him_. _But somehow_, Michael though, _somehow, I deserve it. I completely ruined our relationship. Judith Gershner: why'd I do THAT? _It was regret, but Michael was going to try and fix it. He knew Mia was his One. And there was nothing that ass-of-a "J.P." could to do stop him. He glanced at his watch again.

He was home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Michael!" He heard a familiar cry and felt tight arms grip him around his shoulders. He turned around, and his face broke into a smile. His mom! He hadn't seen her in two whole years, and hadn't realized how much he had missed her. He put his arms around her, and hugged in her sweet, _motherly_ smell. It always comforted him. Not like the smell of Mia, but she made him feel safe… and well, loved.

"Lil! Woah… LILLY?" Lilly had… punked up. There was no other word for it. Gone were the days of Calvin & Hobbes T-shirts, with faded blue jeans. Gone were the days of hair scraped back into a ponytail, with no makeup smeared on her face. Woah. She had dark kohl-lined eyes, her brown hair was parted to cover half of her face, she was wearing a black army trench coat… and frankly, looked like a ninja assassin. Who WAS she? Lilly had blocked Michael from her Facebook page, and they hardly ever talked. All he knew was that she had become a major star in South Korea. Inwardly, he smirked, knowing that Lilly had gotten what she had always envied Mia of: fame.

Michael knew, from the few conversations he had had with Lilly, that she and Mia were no longer best friends, but that they weren't at each other's necks, either. He felt a little disappointed. It meant that he wouldn't have an excuse to hang around her anymore; forget being able to walk in on her and Lilly, not wearing a shirt, which, he remembered, always made her stare.

"Michael…?"

"Huh? Oh, Lil! Hey! How have you been? You look…different." He smiled at her and put an arm around his sister.

"Uh, Michael, I know we haven't seen each other for two years, but since when do you put your arm around me? Oh… Kenneth!" Kenneth? Kenny? The guy who made Mia date him out of pure guilt! He was called Kenneth now? And he was dating Lilly? Apparently, considering the amount of tongue display there was from their lip-lock.

And who had been away for two whole years, here?


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sat down at his laptop, staring at the screen. His eyes were glued to his list of contacts, showing how many were online. 'FtLouie'. There she was. That hadn't changed. He touched the screen with a finger, moving across the name, sighing softly.

"Michael? What are you _doing_?" Michael quickly exited and swiveled around on his desk chair to face Lilly.

"Oh, hey, Lil." Michael smiled at her, trying to hide the fact that he probably looked guilty.

"You were touching the screen, and sighing. What's going on? Who were you thinking about?" Lilly grinned at him and attempted to push him away to see who it was. Although Michael had been working out over the past two years, having grown more muscle than ever before, and Lilly had lost all her puppy fat doing a lot of cardio, she was still able to counter his defense and still had an edge over him: her long, clawing fingernails that had been painted jet-black. She pushed him away and opened the tab. Mia's contact was the only one online, and instead of seeing Lilly looking amused and smirking at him, she looked stricken.

"Lilly. What's wrong?" Michael looked up at his sister and saw, for perhaps the first time, an expression of pity for him on her face.

"Oh, Michael. You're still in love with Mia, aren't you?" Lilly looked at her brother's hurt expression and grabbed his head. She wound her arms around his head while he wrapped his arms around her stomach and sobbed into it.

"I'll help."

"What?"

"I'll help you, Michael." Lilly pulled his head away and gave him a shaky smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael straightened his tie and adjusted his cuffed sleeves. He picked up a couple notecards, his lips speeding over what he planned to say, the surprise he was launching to Columbia, donating a CardioArm to them. But his mind was wandering. Was it her who had come? He had seen Lana Weinberger, tossing her silky hair pompously and he had seen Tina Hakim 'Blah-Blah', with her bodyguard nearby. His eyes were deceiving. Lars, Mia's bodyguard, with whom he had often shared a secret smirk, was standing in the hallway, Glock in tow? Wouldn't that mean that Mia was here? He had these thoughts racing through his head, and he felt his heart palpitate. _Twitterpated_, he thought, smirking in spite of himself.

"Mr. Moscovitz?" Michael continued to flip through his notecards.

"Mr. Moscovitz…?" What? Oh, she had been calling him. Mr. Moscovitz? It didn't even sound like his _Dad_, who had always been Dr. Moscovitz, or, to Mia, 'Mr. Dr. Moscovitz'. Shaking himself out of his daydream, he nodded at the girl who told him it was time for the ceremony to commence, and he breathed in and out deeply twice, and stepped out of the room, onto the stage.

"Introducing-Michael Moscovitz, inventor of the CardioArm! At 21, Michael is the youngest scientist to have come up with such a…" Michael tuned out, having heard variations of the same speech, in Japanese. He tried to, as discreetly as possible, search in the audience for Mia. He sought out Lana and Tina and looked around them to see a girl sitting with a beret on her head, and a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose, whose fists seemed to be clenched up towards her sides. He felt his heart soar…

"Michael. MICHAEL. MICHAEL!" Michael turned around, wondering what his sister was up to, now. It was bad enough she had made that scene for Kenny-sorry, KENNETH-to come up on stage, now she was shouting? But suddenly the topic of his sister's irksome behavior suddenly vanished from his mind. He was looking at…was it a hallucination? Did he want to see her so badly that he was making himself believe that she was standing in front of him? But there was that distinct strawberry smell, he could still recognize it under all the Chanel (Was it Chanel? Or some other exclusive design he couldn't pronounce?) perfume she was wearing.

"Mia," he said. No one stared at him strangely. Lilly had her face scrunched up so hard, he wasn't sure whether she was holding back laughter or tears. So, it WAS Mia standing there. He hoped he wasn't staring at her with his jaw down to his collar-bone, dumbfounded. Because internally, he was. He was noting every iota of her appearance-her hair that hair grown out now, hidden by a beret, a fresh white top that hung to her hips and blue jeans that curved perfectly around her calves.

"Um. Hi." So he wasn't the only one who was completely dumbfounded. He noticed her hands trembling. He saw her fingernails, gnawed and bitten at, and relaxed a little. This was _Mia._ Still Mia.

Sentences! He was talking! Thank God for that. He had no idea what he was saying, hopefully, not babbling. He was barely aware of his mother who had sidled up to them.

"…Caffe Dante, one o'clock?" he heard himself saying. A date! He had asked her out! Or, Lilly had set them up, but he was grateful to her. It was an _interview._

_Michael. CUT IT OUT. SNAPOUT OF IT._

_I'm twitterpated. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

_Michael was running…down a hallway. He stumbled and knocked over a porcelain vase. It shattered into a million pieces across the floor. He began to sob…tears pouring down his cheeks._

_ "Michael? Michael?" Mia was tugging at his arm. He looked up. She pulled him up, and he threw his arms around her. He breathed in her warm, comforting smell._

_ "Mike," J.P. was smiling at him with a sneer. He was suddenly out of Mia's arms. Mia was standing with her arms wrapped around J.P., her back turned towards Michael. J.P. was facing him, running his hands around her back and then he lowered them. His fingers began to compress…and squeeze. Michael gasped and advanced towards them._

_ J.P opened his mouth wide and sank his teeth into Mia's shoulder. Blood began spurting out. _

_ "Oh, J.P.!" Michael was stunned. Suddenly Mia whipped her head round, her shiny hair flying and her eyes glistening red._

_ "You left. What was I supposed to do? Wait around for YOU?" _

Michael woke up, with a cold sweat.


End file.
